


Sex Talk

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Sam wants sex.





	Sex Talk

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Sex Talk  
Author: Perpetual Motion  
Fandom: West Wing  
Pairing: Sam/Toby  
Category: Humor, Ficlet, Slash  
Rating: CHILD  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Should I warn it's straight dialogue?  
Series: None  
Summary: Sam wants sex.  
Archive: Yes! Yes! Yes!  
Disclaimer: Sam and Toby aren't mine. I'm just granting them a sex life.  
Author's Notes: Had another dialogue moment. No descriptions, but I'm sure your imaginations work fine. :)

**Sex Talk by Perpetual Motion**

"Toby."

"Yeah, Sam?"

"I want to have sex."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Sam, it's ten a.m."

"Yes."

"And we're working."

"Yes."

"We're not having sex right now."

"No?"

"No, and I'm not looking at you to see you pout. Get back to work."

"Toby-"

"Work, Sam. Do what you're paid for."

"You paid me."

"When?"

  

"Last night."

"When?"

"When the pizza guy came."

"I gave you money to pay for the pizza."

"You gave me money after we'd had sex."

"I gave you money when the pizza guy came, and it just *happened* to be after we'd had sex."

"You paid me."

"I gave you pizza money."

"You paid me."

"You slept with a real hooker."

"Call girl."

"Doesn't matter; I don't care."

"Toby."

"*What* Sam?"

"I want sex right now."

"Go to work, Sam."  



End file.
